Today, it is not merely a technical concept of utilizing RFID tags as a carrier of data information or a feedback terminal in logistics, distribution and full life-cycle informatization management of product under the network environment.
Every RFID tag has its own unique identification code. When implanted in an information carrier (such as a tire) or attached to the surface of an information carrier (such as a container), RFID tag could be integrated with information carrier to form a whole without influencing the quality of the carrier negatively. Driven by external read-write equipments, the RFID tag could send, read and write data at any time, as well as supervise the entire process of the carrier in production, sales, utilization, compensation and information monitoring in real time.
In principle, the sending or receiving data of RFID are realized by the connection between antenna and RF module. Due to the fact that a certain degree of flexure or deformation could be occurred in producing and utilizing information carrier, especially for tires, those changes of shape may lead in separation of the antenna and RF module in fracture, breakage and aging. Therefore, it would be an effective way to enhance robustness of RFID tag by improving the fastness of the connection between the antenna and RF module with an intention.
The Chinese Patent Application ZL200920252556.4 in the name of A RFID tag for tire provides an electronic tag with a spiral structure. To be specific, the first step is compressing a welded end of the spiral antenna and then welding the welded end to a RF module in a welded connection. The rest of the spiral antenna still extends to a lateral far end of a substrate helically along the same direction.
The antenna may break off from solder, against the RF module if it is stretched by external forces, exposing to comparatively high ambient temperature or being influenced by other features in the antenna structure disclosed by the patent. Results have been found that a direct stress transfer is formed between the welded end which is compressed and the spiral rings which are extending to the lateral far end with a deficiency of no mitigation or attenuation. Accordingly, damages which are caused by external forces or high ambient temperature to the connection structure between the solder and the welded end could not be effectively avoided. In light of these flaws, the present patent application is focused on making substantial improvements.